I Can Change
by fanatic218
Summary: Harvey Spector didn't care that he was a self-centered, egotistical person.  He knew it, he accepted it, and he didn't care what others had to say about it, except for her.  "All you care about is yourself."  Donna/Harvey
1. Chapter 1

_A/N~ Ok, so this is my first fic for Suits, but I'm liking it! I was a little skeptical of the show when I saw the commercial, but I am in love with it! I really like the chemistry between Harvey and Donna, and even though I really (and I mean really!) like Mike, he's going to be more of a smaller character in this one. Hoping to make this one around three or four chapters. Enjoy!_

Harvey Spector didn't care that he was a self-centered, egotistical person. He knew it, he accepted it, and he didn't care what others had to say about it. It helped him rise up to the top, and the top was where he liked to be.

It wasn't that he was overly selfish, he did know how to preform a simple act of kindness. And just because they were few and far between, and that he gave another reason for the act that would directly benefit him, didn't mean he wasn't still a decent guy. Mike seemed pretty convinced that he did have a soft side. Harvey huffed and rolled his eyes. Idiotic puppy.

He exited his driver's car, swapping a burnt CD in exchange for his newspaper and coffee, took note that Mike's stupid bike wasn't locked into its usual place, a sign that the newest member of the firm would be running late (again), and strode with his usual confidence into the building. Making his way to the elevator, he nodded a hello to the appropriate people, ascended to his floor, and took a large sip of his coffee. He stepped off the elevator making his way to his office, saying hello to Jessica, giving a flirty smile to the hot intern visiting from floor four, and making another slam on Lewis' imaginary wife. Normal morning.

Wait. No. Every morning, Donna greeted him with an immediate run down of all the files, calls, faxes, and emails that came in overnight. In her witty, somewhat rude and sarcastic manner, she'd rattle off what he would be likely to deem important and a waste of time. But no Donna. Peeking around the side of her desk, Harvey noted that her coat and purse were absent as well. Checking his watch, he confirmed that it wasn't too early for him to get to the office. And usually, she was here before he was, no matter what time he got there. He stood outside his door baffled for a second, them made a mental note to berate her about being late when she got in.

He got straight to work looking over a file Jessica must of laid on his desk late last night or early this morning. A rap on his pristine glass walls brought him to the attention of Mike, whose crooked tie and flushed face told him that the newbie must of peddled as hard as he could to get to work on time.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I had to pump the front tire of my bike before I left. I swear, it only seems to deflate the mornings I'm already running a bit late-"

"I neither asked for an explanation or invited you into my office," Harvey cut him off with a slightly amused stare as Mike sheepishly took the three steps he had begun to take into the office back out. Looking past Mike, he furrowed his brow. "Donna's not in yet?"

Mike turned to look at the empty desk. "Nope, haven't seen her." He studied the older man's face for a moment, then his face turned into a smug grin. "You're worried," he said, forgoing an invitation and crossing the floor of the office onto the overstuffed couch. Harvey snorted.

"Harvey and Donna, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sung in a schoolboy voice that Harvey didn't really think ever left him.

"If you're done, I'll let you know that I need her to run off this final copy of this file. And seeing as my chair just became accustomed to the correct temperature, I am not getting up from it to do this myself," he justified.

"Like Donna would have walked into your office to get it for you," Mike said smirking. Harvey and Donna were quite alike in several aspects. That was probably why he kept her around. And probably why she let him.

Harvey too quirked the corner of his mouth as he considered her reaction for that kind of request. Dismissing the thought again, he presided to fill Mike in on their case. He watched Mike leave his office to start his part of the research and waited until he was far enough away to pull out his personal cell phone and call Donna. Voicemail.

"Hey Donna, it's me. Call me when you get this." He tried to keep his voice distant and light with just a touch of annoyance, and succeeded. To be honest with himself however - something he preferred not to do on a regular basis - he indeed was worried. It was already ten am and she was nowhere to be seen. He was the first to advocate keeping a line between private and professional in the office, and wasn't into knowing the intimate details of his employees and coworkers personal lives, but him and Donna were what you could say close. Neither was the kind of person to have a deep heart-to-heart conversation, but they knew small details of each others lives: hometowns, music and food preferences, habits, and dare he say, relationships. She was seeing someone, John, and they had been dating for six months, but that was the extent of what he knew.

Again, his thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on his door. He waved Jessica's secretary in with one hand, the other clutching his cell phone, waiting for it to vibrate.

"Mr. Spector, a memo from Donna just came in. She'll be taking a personal day today, but will be back tomorrow. And as to the late notice and inconvenience, she said to tell you to 'suck it up and move on with the day lazy prick.' Her words, not mine," the secretary spilled out. Harvey smirked and nodded.

"Did she give a reason for not coming in today?" At the woman's head shake, he thanked and dismissed her, looking down at the phone in his hand, perplexed. He sat for a minute, then got up and gathered his things.

"Ross, I'm taking a personal day. Have the research and a good angle on my desk before I get back," he said walking past the fake attorney's desk. He barely heard Mike ask in aspiration when his return might be before the elevator doors closed.

_A/N~ Chapter one complete! I'll have the second up soon. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" Donna yelled throwing her door open. Her expression was an angry one, with hostile eyes, tight lips, and a set jaw. Most people would have been instantly calm and collected (or at least acted like they were) at seeing their boss at their front door, but not her. It seemed to make her even madder, and that gave Harvey a slight boost. He loved a good debate/fight, and it looked like he walked right into one. And he liked to argue with Donna every once in a while - it was witty and cutting - always what he imagined a disagreement with himself would be like.

"Now, now. Let's not get testy," he teased, raising up a bag of chocolate peanut butter ice cream. Her personal weakness. Eying him carefully, Donna reached up and grabbed the bag from his hands and trying to shut the door as quickly as possible. His foot shot out to catch it before it slammed into his face, and he would never admit it in a thousand years, but his foot began to throb. He did have an image to maintain, after all.

"Not so fast. I'm not leaving here without this file copied," he said pulling the file out of his bag and wagging it in her face. Her unamused expression as she gabbed the file and threw it to the ground was expected, but what wasn't was an otherwise silent response. Harvey took this time to really study her. The long blond hair she took careful precision perfecting each day was thrown up into a messy ponytail with small random pieces framing her face. Her face was void of any make up, and looked flushed. He nearly did a double take as he gazed into her eyes. How did he initially miss the red, swollen puffiness? She had been crying.

"What part of personal day did not click for you? Does the best closer in the city not understand the meaning of that?" He signed.

"You're right. I am the best closer in the city. And I am exercising my right as an employer to seek an explanation as to why my employee's work performance has been less than par."

She huffed. "My work performance? You couldn't of come up with anything else, could you?"

"My file still isn't copied," he said with a cocky grin, which nearly resulted in another door to the face scenario.

"Donna, Donna, Donna," he said exasperated as he caught it with his foot again. He couldn't help but pull out a smug smile for being able to cover up his pain so well. "Tell me what's going on." When she didn't offer up any more conversation or move, he decided to take it upon himself to invite himself into her apartment and got comfortable on her couch. A few minutes later, she joined him, passing off a coffee just the way he liked it, and sat down in the arm chair across from the coffee table.

"Donna?" he prompted her. He was actually quite unnerved seeing her like this. A complete 180 from the Donna he knew and saw everyday.

"Don't, Harvey. Come on, we both know why you're here. If I'm not at the office to manage every little detail, you have to do it yourself, and we both know you can't have that."

Then she said something that countless people had said in the past, something that countless people will say in the future, and something that he didn't care that anyone ever said, except for her.

"All you care about is yourself."

_A/N~ I just want to say that this a real change. I've tried to shy away from drama fics (there's enough in real life, right?) and usually go the humor route. And sorry this is such a short chapter - my shortest ever! Hope it was good anyways and that you'll drop me a review. Chapter three will be up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N~ Last chapter! Thanks to all of you how have reviewed and put this on your story alert! Enjoy!_

Harvey couldn't bring himself to say anything for a moment. In truth, he didn't know what to say. Her seven words cut him deep, deeper than he would ever admit. They sat in silence for a little longer, both staring at their coffee cups instead of each other, carefully tracing the outside rim with their fingers. After composing himself, Harvey took a breath.

"I'm sorry I've made you think that," he said softly on the exhale. Donna huffed and leaned back into the chair.

"Why are you really here Harvey?" Her voice came off edgy, but he could also pick up more hurt.

"You weren't at work. I got worried."

"Really, you were worried? About what, Harvey? About me, or about your paperwork?" She griped her cup handle until her knuckled turned white.

"Paperwork is something Mike can do. And could I survive a day without you, yes, I could. I came here because this isn't you. You don't take personal days off unless you have a funeral or hospital visit. And both of those require a check up to see if you're ok, wouldn't you agree?"

"For a normal person, yes! But you? If it's not paperwork, I'm trying to figure out what it is. What is your ulterior motive for being here? You've said it yourself a million times! Hell, I've heard it at least that many. You don't do anything that won't help your own ass. Now look at me and tell me that's not true!" She was angry. And she was right - she had heard him say that more times than he could count.

"And why is this getting to you now?" he asked, avoiding the question. He didn't think he could answer it. The anger slowly started to drain from her face, and suddenly she looked really tired.

"Harvey, I need you to leave," she calmly whispered. Donna stood up to show him to the door, but he was on his feet in an instant, catching her arm as she tried to walk away.

"Why, Donna," he almost begged. He hated that he was like this. Harvey Spector never begged; Harvey Spector was always in control. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Harvey." His name was just a breath on her lips.

"Donna," he mimicked, but surprisingly for him, not mocking.

He still grasped her arm, but not tightly. She could break free if she wanted too. But she really, really didn't want to. They were now chest to chest, face to face, nose to nose, eye to eye. He looked at her, and she could tell that maybe what he had said before had been true. Maybe he did worry about her. Maybe there was some hope.

"I'm in love with a man who doesn't love me back. Who _can't_ love me back. And I've broken off my thing with another man, spent more time on my hair, wore sexier shirts, and logged more hours at work for this man who can't love me. Please, Harvey, please tell me I'm wrong," she whispered as more tears started to gather in her eyes.

"I can change," he whispered back just before his mouth descended onto hers, lightly at first, then harder as she responded to his kiss. The hand on her arm slid around her back and down to clutch her waist, as his other cupped her soft neck. She held onto the labels of his suit jacket like a life line, lifting herself up onto her toes to meet his lips. Harvey pulled back just long enough to mutter, "I loved the shirts," before diving right back in again. She giggled against his lips, and he used that to slide his tongue into her mouth, which she greedily accepted and reciprocated. The both seemed to sense that now was the time to make up for their earlier open emotions, and the kiss escalated to become more aggressive as teeth were thrown into the mix. The hand on her neck moved again to fist in her hair after yanking it out of its ponytail, and he pulled her flush against him as she ran her hands along his back under his suit jacket.

He maneuvered them from the living room into the back of her apartment, towards her bedroom. "Harvey," she warned. This was all or nothing.

"Hey, I told you. I can change."

"Really?"

He smiled. "I like a good challenge," he said before kissing her again. "Beside, there isn't _anything_ I can't do," he said cockily before smirking and taking her to bed.

_A/N~ Ta da! I hope I wrote them pretty characteristically, for the situation anyways. Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
